Vigilante
by Lexiee-Chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a normal teenage girl who is relatively content with her life. She loves her friends, she loves to learn. She may be a little emotional, and a little afraid of change, but she is a lovely girl.Until a familiar group of bullies decides to cut Sakura's hair, the session of incessant bullying goes too far, and Sakura is injured in the process. Full summary inside. AU/


A/N: Another Sakura story here, I'm doing this for the entire Akatsuki, except Zetsu. No one likes Zetsu. (I kid). But seriously, I just want to get a story on each character, and I'll figure out a schedule in wish to release chapters in. Tootles!

Sakura Haruno is a normal teenage girl who is relatively content with her life. She loves her friends, she loves to learn. She may be a little emotional, and a little afraid of change, maybe even a bit weak, but she is a lovely girl. A familiar group of bullies decides to cut Sakura's hair, the session of incessant bullying goes too far, and Sakura is injured in the process. She is saved by Konan, and the rest of the 'Akatsuki'. A supposed group of vigilantes in her school. With a bit of persuasion, Sakura convinces the group to teach her how to fight. Admist it all, Sakura finds something she never found with her friends: equal standing.

"Sai, you're such a stiff!" Complained Naruto "At least my dick is big enough to be stiff." Remarked Sai, a small smirk apparent on his lips. Sasuke lost it, he let out a loud laugh. He made a couple attempts to breathe in normally, his breathes sucked in with fast and painful ferocity, whilst he was still laughing in hiccups. Naruto was bright red, and Sakura was stifling a giggle. "Why are you always talking about dicks Sai?" Exclaimed the red faced Naruto embarrassed. "He's probably intrigued at the record breaking tininess." Sasuke said, snickering . Sakura was silent for most of it the conversation, mostly thinking of what she should say. _Pink, what an odd colour_. Mused Sasori, as he strode down the hallway with the rest of the group. The female briefly was in his gaze, enough for Sasori to be momentarily intrigued. At that moment said female turned her gaze to him, they had locked eyes. Despite how petty it was, Sasori did not drop his gaze. Sakura smiled softly at the red head, before continuing on her way. Strangely enough Sasori stared after her more a few more seconds, before following the group once more.

"Sakura-san, do you have an answer to question fifteen?" Asked Kurenai, her coal eyes fixed on Sakura. "Y-Yes, I do!" Sakura piped up, slightly embarrassed at the sniggers behind her. With a burning face, she rummaged through her notebook. _Oh no..I forgot to get my notes back from Minamoto-san_. Sakura paled, as she continued to search for her notes even though she knew where they were_._"Sakura-san?" Interjected Kurenai as it had been a good two minutes, "Do you have the answer or not?" Sakura was about to say Minamoto had them, but at the glare from the brunette she lowered her gaze. "I..do not, Kurenai-sensei." "That is disappointing, Sakura, I would of thought you of all people, would of completed her homework." Scolded Kurenai. Sakura felt tears prickling her eyes, as they threatened to fall. The rest of the class went on agonizingly slow, Kurenai did not call on Sakura again, but all the same Sakura was guilty and disappointed.

As the end of class came for everyone, the prospect of home looming over everyone's head, a few minutes until the end of school. Sakura quickly disappeared towards the bathroom, as she was upset, and she didn't even have a class with Naruto or Sasuke, or Sai to comfort her. When she was safely in the bathroom, she let the waterworks flow. Her lip began to quiver, her whole body beginning to shake. She had to grip her shirt just to stop from having a full out panic attack. Tears ran down her cheeks, some even rolling into her sobbing mouth. The saltiness of her tears doing little to quell her anxiety attack. Just as she was sniffling, and snotting all over her shirt, three girls exited the bathroom stalls. "Well, well, what do we have here girls?" A very familiar brunette asked rhetorically. "Ew, she looks even uglier then usual." Commented one with blonde hair. And the last one, a red head, simply sniggered at her. Forcing herself to calm down, Sakura glared at them. "Leave me alone, Minamoto-san." "Minamoto-san?" Mimicked the brunnete, "Gee, Sakura, I thought we were closer then that." The red pounced at her as well, "It's surprising, since she acts so close with the boys!" "Well, we all know she's a slut with ugly hair." Insulted the blonde one. Their words were like daggers, slicing and dicing her up like some kind of minced chicken.

"You're right, since we're so nice, how about we give her a haircut?" Asked Minamoto, grinning deviously at the thought. "Maybe it will make her like us more." Minamoto and the girls closed in her, Sakura winced as Minamoto grabbed her hair roughly. This caused Sakura to jerk her head back in pain. Minamoto directed her gaze to the red haired one, "Keiko, grab me some scissors." The other girl nodded in response, already setting to the task. The only one left was the blonde one, "Maya,hold her still." Orded Minamoto. "Keiko." Was all Minamoto had to say, the redhead was already scurrying over holding scissors. Sakura lifted her teary gaze from floor, and made eye contact with Maya. The blonde grinned evilly and made scissor signs, "Chop chop." Sakura was about to reply, when she felt her head jerked violently. "Now, Sakura, this is only going to hurt a lot." Joked the brunette.

When Sakura felt the first snip, she began squirm and try to free herself from her grip. Snip. Snip. Snip. Her hair was already a quarter cut, and Sakura was loudly wailing. As Minamoto moved her hand to cut another section of hair, Sakura jerked her head forward, the blade of the scissors slipped out of the girls grasp and sliced a portion of the girls head. The blade piercing the soft skin of her scalp, and pushing straight through to exit the flab of skin a second later. Sakura screamed. It was an awful bloodcurling sound, the kind of sound you don't forget. The girls were scared, they never meant to HURT her. "Oh shit." "Let's get out of he-" They were interrupted as the door was slammed open, Sakura couldn't see who was outside, or very much inside the room for that matter. Her vision was blurry, and she was slipping in and out of consciousness. It was not from bloodloss, as the cut was bad, but it had not embedded itself in her head. It grazed her scalp, but enough for a flap of skin to be hanging off gruesomely.

Sakura lifted her head slightly, catching a glimpse of a startingly beautiful blue. Soon Sakura lost consciousness. Though Sakura ceased to move, the others in the bathroom did not. Konan had a chilling expression on her face. Konan glanced at the mess of blood on the floor, and the girl sprawled out on the floor. She didn't say anything, her face took a change from glaring, to a startlingly calm expression. She called out to the supposed group behind the door, "Get Sasori." Despite the situation at her hands, Konan was aware this would get out of hand, and she did not want the school involved. Since these situations often happened, she was already aware of the outcome. The girls would be given a warning, and Sakura and her parents would be persuaded to keep quiet. Despite the school's reputation, these things often happened, and the school did not like it's reputation tarnished. She carefully measured her words as she spoke, "I would leave- and count yourself grateful I don't punish y-" Konan stopped as the brunette overspoke her. "What are you talking about, you'd probably s-snitch on us you bitch!" _Smack._ Konan's hand worked on it's on accord. She found herself slapping the girl. Her hand connected with the girls cheek. The aftermath was a handprint, and an insitint sharp stinging pain. Pure shock was etched onto all of their faces. "I suggest you leave _now, _and speak nothing of this." Konan deadpanned. They all nodded and scurried out of the bathroom, bumping into the group of boys. As the door was about to swing shut, a familiar red head slipped into the room. His face was void of emotion- even after seeing the sprawl of pink on the floor. He started, "Those girls?" It was a simple statement, that only got a simple one word answer. "Yes." With that, Sasori lifted the girl up, as she lie slumped in his arms. He already knew where they were going- Pein and Konan's home, so he had no need to ask.

"Will she be alright?" Asked a tentative voice. "She'll be fine, albeit a small scar." Answered a monotone voice with a hint of bitterness. "Why 'tha fuck is she sleeping in my bed?" Asked a voice through gritted teeth. "Calm your tits, you loud fucker." Answered another one. "Doesn't bother you, she's not bleeding the fuck all over YOUR bed." Answered an accusing voice. "I'm not paying for this." Barked another one. Too many loud voices, Sakura slipped out of consciousness. "Mmm." Mumbled Sakura to the intruding voices. "She's waking up!" Answered a rather excited but loud voice. "Hn". Muttered another one. Sakura opened her eyes, and moved into a comfortable sitting position. "Where am I?" Asked Sakura, surprisingly calm, for someone who woke up in a strange place, full of even stranger people.


End file.
